


one well placed shot

by Firestorm0108



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	one well placed shot

FFFUUUCCCKKK. That was all Jason could think right now, he was just in a gunfight with some of black masks henchmen when they pulled out some new high tech weapons he thought would of been way above their pay grade but as one of the shots made contact with his lower right side he knew he was in trouble, the bullet was way faster than it should of been and had dug it's way through his armor and into his stomach as he killed them all quickly before leaving the scene knowing he needed medical attention, and soon. He knew where he was and as his luck would have it he was the furthest away from any of his storage lockers as he could of got, and he didn't have that time as he looked across two blocks to an apartment building he knew all too well, her apartment building, she's in for a shock he thought as he launched himself as fast as he could towards the apartment building.

Barbara was sitting in her onesie watching a movie and eating some cookie dough ice cream think about how much of a cliche she was as she heard a crash as a mad came through her window as he landed on the ground with blood forming around him he staggered to his feet as Barbara took a fighting stance as the Red hood stand looking at her as he reached behind his head and removed his helmet and shew his face, it was Jason. Her whole world froze as she looked into his face, his mesmerizing turquoise eyes, his scruffy hair that always seemed to fall perfectly to seem messy in the best possible way and his signature smirk as he looked at her “hey barbie” he said as he coughed up blood and collapsed as she caught him before he hit the ground “i'm gonna need some help” he said laughing as she looked at his wound “but don't tell Bruce” he said firmly “don't even say i'm alive” he repeated as he looked at her “promise me” he begged as she nodded and he fell unconscious. Leaving Barbara shocked and holding her dead friend, alive, but who if she didn't help would die again.

As Jason woke up he felt groggy as he realise he'd was cuffed to the bed he looked around and the room he was in was colourful, pink with unicorn teddies lining across the floor of one of the walls as a voice spoke “awake then?” she asked as he looked back at the door and Barbara was standing there in tight light blue jeans and a tank top which almost broke his resolve as he smiled “thanks to you Barbie” he said looking down to his side which had been patched up “don't call me that” she snapped as he looked at her she sighed “not until i'm convinced” he nodded at this and smiled like he just picked the perfect idea “the day me and Bruce left for europe i asked you a question” he said as she tensed “you remember what it was” he asked as she nodded “i leaned close so no one else could hear us” he said gently and i asked if you wanted to grab coffee” he said as she had a tear in her eye “and you replied with ‘in your dreams Todd’ to which i replied ‘most definitely Barbie’” he said as a tear ran down her cheek “and you said ‘don't die and we’ll see’” he said as he chuckle to himself “guess i don't get coffee since i died huh?” he asked as he finally got his hands free and sat up as he was immediately tackled back down by a hug tight enough for him to wince in pain as he smiled and hugged her back “i missed you too Barbie” he said as she broke the hug and slapped him “oww!” he said surprised before she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss as he kissed her back as she broke the kiss and slapped him again “what is happening right now?!?” he asked as she looked at him “the first slapp was for not coming back the second you came back to life” she said “the second was for my personal feelings” she said as he raised his eyebrow “and the kiss” he asked as she looked at him “that was me deciding weather or not to do this she said as she removed her tank top,leaving her in her tight fitting white bra, as she kissed him again as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer as he sat up again making her straddle him. As she broke the kiss, needing to breath, he trailed kisses down her neck making her purr into his ear which made him even hotter as she grinded against him. She pushed him off her as he mumbled a complaint as she looked at him getting off “clothes...off...now” she said as he ripped off his own jeans and boxers, all he had on when he woke up, as she removed her bra, jeans and panites. The sight almost gave Jason a heart attack and she knew it as she laughed at his expression and said “if that's all it takes to shut you up i would of done it years ago she said climbing back into bed with him. As soon as she was in bed he had he pinned with her arms above her head as she smiled “what now?” she asked in an innocent tone as Jason smiled as planted kisses along her neck leading down her collar bone and along the top of her breasts as he grazed her nipple causing her to moan as he gently bites it before training down further kissing down her abdomen till he reached her center and smiled as she spoke “please” that one word was all it took for Jason to go all out on her pussy as he stuck two fingers in and licked her clit with his tongue making her arch her back in response with loud moaning acting like music to his ears as she wrapped her thighs around this head and pulled him deeper into her as her breath became spotted as she whispered “Jason...close” and with this Jason added a third finger and curled them hitting her G-spot and sending her falling into her climax as Jaason eased his fingers in and out of her to help her ride it out as he licked at her pussy tasting all of her as he removed his fingers and she grabbed his wrist pulling it up to her mouth before taking the three fingers in and licking herself off him as she moaned “damn i taste good” she said as he just looked at her “damn your hot” he said as they kissed again as Barbara reached down and grabbed his manhood guiding it to her center and lining it up as he plowed into her making her scream out in ecstasy, she was never normally like this she never came so fast but Jason had always been different, apparently in more ways than one as she felt what must of been 9 inches of pure heaven enter her as he slammed into her over and over again kissing and fondling her breasts as she grabbed the back of his head moaning louder enough for the entire building to hear as she climaxed again, and again till Jason started to judder in his movements as she whispered “that's it baby, cum in me, give me all of it” which sent Jason over the edge as he emptied inside of her and they collapsed on the bed as the upstairs neighbours banged on the ceiling for them to keep it down which made both of them laugh as Jason whispered in her ear “i think they want an encore as she lifted the covers and saw his manhood was already hard again “this is going to be a lot of fun” she said as she rolled on top of him again.


End file.
